$-\dfrac{5}{12} + \dfrac{9}{6} = {?}$
Answer: $ = - {\dfrac{5 \times 1}{12 \times 1}} + {\dfrac{9 \times 2}{6 \times 2}} $ $ = - {\dfrac{5}{12}} + {\dfrac{18}{12}} $ $ = - \dfrac{{5} + {18}}{12} $ $ = \dfrac{13}{12}$